


Hot Ass Roommate

by MiaMoonWolf



Series: Shorts: Concerning the Goings on of Certain Pesky Persons and Their Pesky Love Lives [7]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Dirty Talk, Drabble Collection, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, Vibrators, oikawa tooru mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-08-29 15:59:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8496361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaMoonWolf/pseuds/MiaMoonWolf
Summary: Aomine dumped his stuff on his bed and Kise had a good look at his exquisite ass and it all went downhill from there.





	1. Outside the Club

Kise could feel something pushing at him. He swatted it away. And then he was unceremoniously kicked off the bed, which incidentally woke him up to: the truth. Aomine. Fucking Aomine. His asshat roommate had just kicked him out of his own bed.

Kise got up, eyes narrowed thinking through his sleep-induced-haze how best to get away with murder when something slid into place.

Why the hell was Aomine in his bed? And why the fuck was he naked?!?!?

_3 months earlier_

“Yes I’ll call every day nee-chan! Ok bye!” Kise said as he quickly ended the call. He’d only been at college for an hour before his sister had called him to ask when he was coming home to visit. He sighed and slumped against the wall, he was finally free. Free to go to parties, pick up guys, play basketball in the dead of night, drink too much, sex too much or whatever the hell else he was supposed to do as a freshman.

The door opened.

“Hey,” Kise said as tall dark and handsome came in. “Are you Aomine?” was this creature of dreams his roommate?

“Yeah.”

Aomine dumped his stuff on his bed and Kise had a good look at his exquisite ass and it all went downhill from there.

Aomine smelled glorious. He walked around without a shirt on and he was 100% most definitely straight as a longitude line. Kise wanted to kill him and kiss him preferably not at the same time. Aomine was fucking everywhere. In his orientation group. In his fucking English class. And his major classes too, which meant that Kise was stuck with hottie mc-off-limits-roommate for four years.

_2 months earlier_

Finally, basketball. No Aomine. And hell there were plenty of fish in the sea, “look no further” his brain told him, one of these guys had to be gay. He needed to get lai- FUCK.

Aomine had arrived on the court {cocky ass prick}.

_1 month earlier_

Aomine keeps beating him. And he’s all sweaty and hot every time that he does and Kise just wants to tear his clothes off and Aomine just wants to stare at tits.

_8 hours earlier_

He needs sex right now or he might just jump Aomine. He’s looking around the gay bar. His fake ID has finally made its debut and he is barely into his first drink when he sees an ass like Aomine’s. Damn that’s how much he stares at Aomine’s ass – he knows what a similar ass looks like.

Kise downs his drink, nothing like liquid courage, and slinks over to the man.

“Can I get you a drink?” he says silkily.

The guy startles slightly but turns around and-

“Fuck,” Kise says. It’s Aomine. Asshole. Kise turns right back towards the bar. Fate is a cruel fucking mistress, at least he can still get drunk. Hell maybe he can get drunk enough to forget having the guy he can’t have ruin his foray into hot, steamy, lust-drunk-

“Hey Kise!”

Kise turns back around to see Aomine stalking towards him looking pissed off. Oh hell to the no, if anyone got to be annoyed it was Kise. Kise turns resolutely back towards the bar, but there Aomine is getting right up in his personal space. Kise has just enough wherewithal to swivel back so that he’s facing Aomine when Aomine looms over him, his stare penetrating as Kise’s back makes contact with the bar, which is now digging into him.

“Did you follow me?” Aomine grits out.

“What?” His indignation slightly marred by confusion. “Why the hell would I follow you?”

Aomine runs a hand through his hair looking agitatedly to the side. “Fine, whatever!” Aomine says distractedly. “I won’t tell the team if you won’t,” he says.

“Tell them what?” Kise says in exasperation.

Aomine’s looking at him like he’s not sure if Kise is trying to pull one over him or not.

“That we’re gay….”

Kise blinks owlishly. _That we’re gay…_ “You’re gay!?” Kise screeches. Aomine slaps a hand over his mouth and yanks him out of his seat.

Kise is being dragged outside. “Aomine stop pulling so hard I need to go back inside.”

“Did you forget something?”

“No I’m trying to get some! Jeez read the air.”

“I can’t even take you seriously right now. How are you gay?” Aomine asks.

Kise folds his arms defensively before remembering that he just yelled that Aomine was gay in a gay bar…. Wait. Aomine’s gay. His roommate who looks at gravure models every fucking day is-

“You’re not gay.” Kise says confidently.

“Excuse me?”

“You aren’t gay. You read straight porn, you have a calendar above your bed of Horikita Mai which you probably jack off to. AND you like breasts.”

“Who even says breasts anymore?”

Kise clicks his tongue and looks away.

Aomine is silent for a while, then in a lower voice he says.

“Hey Kise. What do you jack off to?”

This is enough of a curveball to have Kise’s eyes snap right back onto Aomine, the slick fucker.

“Hulking guys. Got a problem with that?” he says defensively (and painfully aware that he just got pissed at Aomine for jacking off to girls).

Aomine moves closer, his eyes going between Kise’s. “You’re really fucking annoying,” Kise backs up into the side of the building, but Aomine just comes closer still, his hand casually drifting up next to Kise’s head. “You’re prissy,” he leans in so that he’s resting on his forearm and he looks delicious this close. “And self-absorbed.” And is it his imagination or is Aomine’s voice getting lower. “Telling people they’re not gay. Strutting around like you own the place.”

Kise shivers unaware that he’s moved to expose his neck.

“And you know what I think?”

Kise can barely manage to shake his head, as Aomine’s breath ghosts over him.

“I think that you’ve been very, very bad.”

“Yes,” Kise breathes out just as Aomine’s tongue runs up his neck in the crudest way possible before he speaks directly into Kise’s ear. “Maybe I should show you what happens to boys that are as naughty as you are.”

Kise lets out a high pitched, and embarrassingly loud whine, his hands going up to Aomine’s chest and pulling him closer when Aomine nips his ear before trailing kisses down his neck, pausing to whisper indecencies along the way.

“I wondered why you were always watching me,” Aomine says. “Did you think about this Kise?”

Kise doesn’t answer, unsure whether he’s supposed to or not.

“Tell me,” and he bites Kise, hard.

“Yes,” he says. “Aomine please.” He can’t keep still anymore. He pulls Aomine closer so that one of his legs is between Kise’s.

“So eager,” Aomine murmurs as he draws his lips away from Kise’s neck. Kise is about to protest but then Aomine is grabbing his hips to drag him forward so that his pants are rubbing over Aomine’s leg. And this time there’s nothing refined about the way Kise says Aomine’s name. Aomine’s manhandling him so that Kise is grinding down on that strong thigh, his already hard cock becoming pained as it strains against his pants. And then he feels another hardness pressing into his own leg and Kise knows that Aomine is getting off to this, to _him._

“Aomine, fuck, yes just like that.”

“Yeah? You like that pretty boy?”

Kise bites back a retort as he grabs Aomine’s ass to help him move. Fucking Aomine. Asshole, glorious asshole with an amazing ass. He’s getting close, and he doesn’t care about coming in his pants, because fuck if this isn’t the hottest grindfest that Kise has ever experienced. Aomine’s eyes are half lidded, his face flushed, and Kise instinctively leans in to bite his lower lip. Aomine makes a noise of surprise that makes Kise want to hear more. He closes his lips over Aomine’s and is pleased when he opens his mouth to give Kise access. There is nothing beautiful in the way their tongues are swirling, the way their hips are pressing against each other, or the bruises that Kise knows Aomine is leaving on his hips. He’s so close so fucking close, and then Aomine is yelling “shit, Kise,” as he jolts forward his body convulsing. And Kise only needs to take one look at Aomine’s face for his own release to take over.

They’re sweating and panting and then Aomine kisses him hard. “Taxi now.”


	2. Spanking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I will handle you,” Aomine murmurs.   
> Kise shivers.

“You want to go back?” Aomine asks quietly.

Kise nods.

“Use your words baby.”

“Yes,” he says, his speech turning into a moan as Aomine nibbles on his ear lightly.

“That’s what I thought.”

Neither of them are drunk, so there’s really no excuse. Not for how desperate he is, nor how easily he’s bending to Aomine’s will. But months of imagining that voice ordering him around has made him weak.

In the cab back Aomine doesn’t say a word, he’s staring out the window as if nothing happened, and so Kise starts to wonder if nothing _did_ happen. If his lust has finally caused him to imagine things that aren’t there.

They walk up to their dorm in silence. At the door Aomine stops and turns to Kise, his mouth millimeters from Kise’s.

“If we do this, then I’m going to punish you Kise.”

Kise freezes as he imagines being taken over Aomine’s lap and his cheeks flood with color.

“Yes.”

Aomine smirks, the door opens and Kise is unceremoniously hauled inside by the front of his shirt before his back is being slammed into the door. Aomine’s lips are on his, rough like his hands, which have made their way to the top of Kise’s pants, his leg sliding between Kise’s so that it’s pressing against Kise’s hardness allover again. Aomine let’s out a low chuckle.

“So eager, like you’ve been waiting for me to just take you.”

Kise was panting.

“I have been waiting.”

And Aomine grinds his hips forward causing Kise to gasp as he feels the outline of Aomine’s straining cock against his jeans. “Is that what you want? You want me to give it to you?”

“Unnnnnn,” Kise moans, all dignity forgotten as he grips Aomine’s arms.

“Tell me what you want babe,” he whispers. “Tell me.” Aomine’s teeth have dug into his neck and his hands are slowly unbuttoning Kise’s shirt. Kise’s eyelids flutter shut and then Aomine is gone. Kise opens his eyes, and sees the predatory look in Aomine’s. “I told you to tell me what you want.”

“I want you,” he says as his chest heaves.

“That I could tell from the way you keep whimpering into my mouth like a slut.”

Kise blushes, startled by how hard Aomine is making him.

“What I want, is for you to tell me,” Aomine steps backward, “exactly,” another step, “what you want.” He sits on the edge of his bed.

“I want you to fuck me.”

“That all?”

No, Kise thinks. He wants Aomine to do everything.

“I want you to do it hard.”

“And rough?”

“So rough,” Kise says. And he shamelessly slides his shirt the rest of the way off.

“You know,” Aomine says as if he’s actually considering something. “I didn’t say that it was ok for you to fantasize about me.”

Kise’s breath quickens.

“I think that you need to be spanked,” Aomine says quietly.

Kise is in a lust filled daze, but the look in Aomine’s eyes… Kise has done that. Kise has made Aomine thirsty for him.

“I’ve been really bad Aomine,” Kise says as he slinks forward. “I don’t know if you’re capable of disciplining me enough.” Aomine’s eyes darken and Kise knows that he is going in the right direction. He stands in front of Aomine so that his dick is in front of Aomine’s face as he undoes his pants.

“I will handle you,” Aomine murmurs.

Kise shivers when Aomine’s hands come up to run down Kise’s sides before catching on his underwear and he’s giddy with anticipation and almost groans when Aomine’s hands stop moving. Aomine stares at him not moving and Kise does everything in his power not to squirm. _Finally_ , Aomine moves his hands to Kise’s ass and he squeezes it. Kise moves even closer letting out a moan.

“Mmmmm.”

“Yeah? You like that?”

“Yes.”

Aomine’s nails dig in and Kise yelps.

“If you’re good I’ll touch you later. Now get over my lap.”

Kise carefully gets into place, his back slightly arched and his face turned towards Aomine.

“How many?” Kise asks.

“Let’s find out.”

Kise’s ass stings as the hand lands over his briefs and he cries out in surprise.

“Count.”

“One.”

“There you go.” Smack.

“Two.”

After five Kise can feel himself leaking at the tip. His swollen erection straining to break free as Aomine’s hand slaps him again and again and again.

“20,” he cries out, his ass throbbing and his dick burning to be touched, he’s gasping as he tries not to come, his lips between his teeth. Aomine’s hand is lightly tracing over the flesh that he’s sure is a ruddy red by now.

“You were amazing,” Aomine murmurs and Kise loses it.

He whines as he comes, his back arching, Aomine’s hand squeezing his ass and his other hand coming up to turn Kise’s head towards his and pressing his lips firmly onto Kise’s so that his moans are muffled.

“Beautiful,” Aomine breathes into Kise’s mouth. Kise is quaking, tears of pleasure staining his cheeks as his eyes flutter open to stare at Aomine’s face. Aomine’s eyes dart down to Kise’s mouth before he carefully takes Kise’s bottom lip between his teeth and pulls on it lightly, his hand resuming its tender touches on Kise’s ass.

“Was it good?” Aomine asks.

Not trusting his voice, Kise nods.

“But I want more.”

Aomine raises his eyebrows, his hand stilling.

“Not, of that,” he says as he presses his ass back into Aomine’s hand. “Well not right now at least. But more of you.”

Aomine is watching him and Kise is shivering as he waits.

“I better give you what you want then pretty boy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's only just starting ﾍ(ﾟ∇ﾟﾍ)


	3. Jealousy

“Lay down so that you can watch me,” Aomine whispers. Kise arranges himself on the pillows while Aomine smirks at him. Every move causes his ass to burn, and his dick to shift uncomfortably with how hard he had come.

Aomine straddles him so that his ass is resting on Kise’s cock and Kise hisses in pain. Then Aomine slowly pulls his shirt off, and Kise can tell that he knows what he’s doing. He instinctively puts a hand on Aomine’s right pec. Fuck he’s so firm. And Kise just wants to lick every inch of his body. He lets his hand slowly trail down over his torso, rippling over his abs. Kise is sure that he’s never seen a body more to his liking than Aomine’s.

“Should I just let you continue to drool?”

“Yeah,” Kise says as his other hand comes up to touch Aomine. He lets his thumbs run over Aomine’s nipples and is rewarded with a small intake of breath that causes him to stare up at Aomine’s face. His eyes are half lidded, his mouth parted as Kise starts to massage Aomine’s nipples and then Aomine is leaning down and kissing him. It’s not rough, but it’s deep, Aomine’s tongue slipping in and skirting around Kise’s mouth so deliciously, his bottom lip being pulled between Aomine’s teeth and then Aomine’s tongue running over the teeth marks. Kise can hear himself whimpering, his hands still running up and down Aomine’s chest until finally Aomine takes them into his own hands, breaking the kiss so that he can hold them lightly above Kise’s head.

“I’m going to tie these,” Aomine murmurs as he gives Kise’s wrists a light squeeze.

Kise is nodding in agreement not even caring what Aomine has to say because Kise’d do anything at this point, whatever Aomine wanted.

Aomine gets off, takes off his jeans, and comes back with a tie, which he knots around Kise’s wrists, and then he’s just leaning over him all over again and holding his wrists.

“There’s nothing on the headboard for me to tie this to, so I need you to promise me that you’re not going to touch until I take it off.”

“But-”

“Promise me,” Aomine whispers into his ear. And fuck why is his voice so husky. “If you really want me to stop then call me Daiki and I’ll stop.”

Kise feels a shiver run through him, “Yes.”

“Good,” and then Aomine is back to sitting over Kise’s cock. He’s staring at Kise so hard that he’s sure that he’ll burst into flames and then he’s pulling his boxers down. And there, pulsing and red is his cock.

Kise wants to touch it.

No, he wants it in his mouth, and he lifts his han-

“You promised.”

Kise freezes, “Aomine-”

“You. Promised. Me.”

And Aomine almost looks angry. Kise nods and Aomine’s expression clears, before he looks a little confused.

“Do you want to stop? Is this-”

“What? No, don’t stop. I’ll be good. I promise.” And Kise knows that he’s pleading but fuck if Aomine were to stop he’d be so-

“Ok.”

Aomine reaches under his bed to grab a small bottle, and then Kise is watching him pour out the smooth liquid onto his cock.

Aomine hisses at the cold, his hand closing around himself and spreading the lube. And then he’s looking back at Kise.

Kise squirms as he watches the slow pulls that Aomine makes on his cock, his other hand on Kise’s stomach as he looks down at his own cock. Kise is painfully aware that Aomine isn’t touching him and he squirms wishing that he could get some friction.

“This is going in here.”

Kise jolts when he feels the cold fingers slip away from his stomach and go in between his ass cheeks.

“I’m going to get you even dirtier Kise.”

Kise can’t handle it. But Aomine is hauling one of his legs over his shoulder as he finds Kise’s hole.

“Ah,” he chuckles as he skirts around Kise’s entrance. “Tell me, how long has it been?”

“I didn’t realize that I was rooming with such a pervert,” Kise huffs. He can’t help feeling embarrassed.

“Mmm if you had known you would’ve gotten me to fuck you a lot sooner wouldn’t you kitten?”

“So confident when you haven’t even done anythi-” the rest of Kise’s proclamation is drowned out in a loud moan as Aomine’s finger finally darts inside.

“How bout now.”

Kise just thrashes to the side his eyes fast shut.

“How long?” Aomine asks again, and Kise hears how much closer he is. He feels a wet stripe up his neck where Aomine’s tongue must be travelling. “How long since someone had their hands on you? With a lusty ass like this it’s probably only been a few days. Did you do it in here? Bring boys back for a quick fuck while I was in class?”

Aomine’s finger is now sinking in up to his knuckle. Kise can feel it circling his insides before slowly being pulled out again just to push back inside.

“Or did you go back to their dorm rooms? Were you loud? I bet you’re a screamer. Tell me.”

Kise gasps as Aomine shoves his finger all the way in. “Tell me baby.”

“Their rooms,” he gasps out.

Aomine growls and then another finger is trying to fit into Kise’s hole.

“How many?”

“Fuck I don’t know,” Kise whines. He tries to remember, because unfortunately it hasn’t been a lot.

“Count. We just practiced counting so you should remember how.”

Kise glares up at Aomine and Aomine smirks back. Fuck he looks so sexy when he’s confident.

“Three guys. Two I met in class. And one-” he loses his train of thought as he moans.

“Do I know them?”

“One had orientation with us,” Kise says. And somehow he knows that Aomine will stop moving if Kise stops talking.

“He wasn’t great, pretty sure he’s in the closet. He didn’t even fuck me,” he says quickly. Barely able to think with how Aomine’s fingers are working him over.

“Tragic,” Aomine drawled.

“Mmm the second one stuck it in, but well….”

“That’s not enough for you,” Aomine says and he crooks his fingers. “You need to be handled.” Kise clutches the sheets and Aomine thrusts his fingers in faster.

“But the senior I was with was good,” Kise says. Aomine’s nails dig into Kise’s leg.

“I’ll give it to you better.”

“Hmm I don’t know. He was kind of god like. He had really nice abs too.”

“Who is it?”

Kise’s silent, just staring at Aomine, knowing how pissy he’s getting.

“Who?” Aomine repeats as a third finger dips into Kise’s hole.

Kise moans, arching off the bed as the name is ripped out of him, “Oikawa.”

“What that pretty boy assface with the fan club?” Aomine growls.

“Yeah but he’s on the volleyball team so he can go for days.”

Aomine stills. “That weekend that you said that you were going home?”

“I was in his apartment off campus.”

“Fuck,” Aomine breathes out, and he actually stops. Kise thinks that he’s playing with him, like he has been all night, but Aomine isn’t looking at him, he’s looking up at the wall.

“Aomine?”

“I changed my mind,” Aomine says, and he looks angrier than Kise’s ever seen him. He’s half afraid that Aomine’s about to leave. But then Aomine is pouring more lube on his hand and carefully adding a fourth finger.

“I don’t want to hear you say that asshole’s name.” And Aomine’s thrusting his fingers now. “If you’re going to look like this then it better be because you’re thinking of me.”

Kise would never say it, but he’s pretty sure that Aomine’s own dirty talk just got him jealous. But Kise doesn't have time to think about this, not with how Aomine is slowly turning him into a quivering mess.

Aomine’s eyes have snapped down and he looks the way he does in a basketball game, so completely focused.

“I’m going to make you come harder than you’ve ever come in your life. I’m going to make you so addicted to me that you won’t want to have anyone else’s dick inside you.”

Kise shivers at the determination in Aomine’s voice.

“Fuck you into oblivion,” Aomine mutters. And then his fingers are sliding out, and he’s grabbing a condom.

“You ready?” he says. And Kise feels his breath stutter with the way that Aomine is staring at him.

“Do it,” Kise whispers.


	4. Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kise runs his tongue over Aomine’s collarbone and moans when Aomine let’s out a harsh gasp of surprise.
> 
> “Fuck, what are you trying to do?” Aomine asks.

“Fucccck,” Kise yells. Aomine is shoving his cock in and no amount of preparation could have actually readied him for this. For Aomine straining above him, his biceps tensed, his balls finally slapping against Kise as he gets himself fully inside. It’s better than any wet dream he’s ever had about Aomine, hotter than any fantasy he could’ve conjured. His leg is still thrown over Aomine’s shoulder and he can feel as Aomine’s nails cut into his thigh.

“Shit Kise.”

Aomine is pulling out and Kise whines, because it’s too much. God it’s too much and when he pushes back in Kise is throwing his head back all over again and whimpering at the pull against his rim. Aomine chuckles and Kise’s gaze is drawn back to him, back to his game face, to his dark eyes and his matted hair, the sweat that’s dripping down his chest. Kise needs to lick it, right now, and he surges up, runs his tongue over Aomine’s collarbone and moans when Aomine let’s out a harsh gasp of surprise.

“Fuck, what are you trying to do?” Aomine asks. Kise knows that he’s trying to be angry, but Kise also knows how good he must look chasing after Aomine’s skin, how hot he makes Aomine. He answers the question by suckling higher onto his neck and Aomine comes crashing down over him, unable to support both their weight with the one arm that he has planted on the bed. Kise’s leg finally slips out of Aomine’s hold and he seizes the opportunity to wrap his legs around Aomine’s back and grind up into him, moaning his name. Aomine stares at him, his eyes dark and filled with heat as he starts ramming into Kise.

“Who knew that you were so bad Kise?” Thrust. “Rocking into me because you can’t get enough.” Thrust. “Trying to make me fuck you even harder.” Thrust.

“Yesss, harder,” Kise says. Aomine leans closer to his ear and Kise cries out as his swollen cock rubs against Aomine’s glorious abs. Kise rakes his nails up Aomine’s back and mouths at his shoulder, trying not to break as Aomine fucks him harder and faster into the mattress. All Kise can see now is a haze of back muscles flexing. He doesn’t want it to end, but he’s also close, so close.

“Never fucked anyone as good as you,” Aomine mutters and Kise isn’t even sure if Aomine knows that he’s said it, or if Kise even heard right. “So tight and beautiful.”

“Shit,” Kise cries as Aomine hits deep inside and Kise sees stars. His vision is blurred, and his cock is shooting, his orgasm ripping through his body so that he’s undulating up and into Aomine as his back arches off of the bed, over and over again. He’s quaking and a mess and Aomine’s still thrusting into him, his body pulling back, and Kise’s whining at the cold air on his chest. He blinks up, feeling Aomine continue to thrust, and Aomine’s staring down at him like just the sight alone could make him come. And then he’s releasing his cum into Kise, his body falling back over him, his dick twitching inside of him.

“Kise,” Aomine murmurs as his lips brush Kise’s ear and Kise shivers at the quietness of Aomine’s voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The night is still young....
> 
> so of course more is coming. I am anticipating some bj action in the near future for our basketball brains.  
> Also! I have a tumblr now so if you have requests for this story or for future works (smut or not smutty) feel free to ask at https://wulfm.tumblr.com 
> 
> :) I hope that you have a s̶m̶u̶t̶t̶y̶ wonderful day


	5. So Slow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey lover, I got something for you.”  
> “No,” Kise whimpers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't edit this. I hope it's not too trashy - well not in that way I mean ;P

Kise whines as Aomine slips out of him, rolls the condom off, and ties it before chucking it into the garbage. He’s still panting when he feels Aomine untying his hands and lying next to him. Kise’s breathing too hard, his body still coming down from that cosmic high. Aomine shifts next to him and Kise feels a finger brushing up his thigh lightly. He looks over to see Aomine propped up on an elbow next to him and just staring down.

“Kise,” he murmurs. His hand has found it’s way up Kise’s hip, grazing his ribs and then back down again. Kise feels it’s path up and down, his eyes slowly fluttering shut until Aomine’s thumb is smoothing over a nipple.

Kise shudders, his eyes still closed. He’s still so sensitive and he spasms slightly when Aomine’s tongue flicks lightly over the nipple and his hand starts to travel back down Kise’s body. It’s all so careful, a barely there tongue and a barely there finger. But Kise feels like he’s on fire. He’s just waiting, because he knows that Aomine is teasing him, knows that that wasn’t the finale earlier.

“You’ve done so well,” Aomine says and Kise knows-

Aomine’s palm is on his cock, just fluttering there and gone. But Kise let’s out a little moan, more satisfied and tired than any of the animalistic sounds he’d been making earlier.

“You’re beautiful like this.” And Kise’s eyelids flick open and closed, because Aomine’s hand is back on his cock. “Covered in your own cum, in sweat.”

“Please,” Kise says and he feels Aomine squeeze his cock lightly. He twitches in Aomine’s palm.

“Mmmm, that’s it babe. I’ll take care of you.”

Kise lets Aomine pull on his cock. The pace is excruciating, and yet he doesn’t want it any faster because he hasn’t fully recovered yet. But the ache is building all over again, his dick leaking, and he’s sure it would be flushed if he opened his eyes. But he can’t. He can’t move. He’s so tired, so exhausted by the rawness of Aomine.

Aomine’s shifting. And Kise feels something hot and flick his slit.

“Oh,” he slips out. “Aomine.”

Aomine’s tongue is teasing lightly. Kitten licks and then it’s gone, his hand sometimes around Kise’s shaft, sometimes on his balls. And he wants to tell him how good it is. How he’s doing everything right, but Kise’s too hypnotized. He’s relaxed, his cock getting harder, his mind hazier and at some point he realizes that Aomine’s no longer touching him. That there’s something shuffling. It isn’t until he feels something prod at his entrance that his eyes shoot open in alarm.

He tries to shift away but he’d forgotten about the sting in his ass from his previous spankings and the second that he jolts is enough time for something to slip inside his hole, and for Aomine to box him back in.

Aomine freezes as he sees the smirk on Aomine’s face.

“Hey lover, I got something for you.”

And it clicks on. A tiny buzzing inside him.

“No,” Kise whimpers.

“No Daiki? Or ‘no, stop, it just feels so good baby, do me more.”

Kise whines because he hates Aomine, but also definitely doesn’t want him to stop pleasuring him, even if it hurts.

“Why are you such a tease?” he finally manages. He hopes that his glare comes through, but it must not, because Aomine is just looking smug.

“Be careful.”

And the buzzing gets higher.

Kise screeches and just barely makes out the rest of Aomine’s words. “You wouldn’t want to provoke me now would you?”

“It hurts.”

“That’s what bad boys get.”

Aomine is smirking his lips brushing Kise’s ear.

“Although you’ve actually been really good, haven’t you?”

And there’s a long, firm pull on his dick.

“Aomineeeee.”

“What is it?”

“It- I can’t- it’s too much.”

“So you’re saying I shouldn’t turn it up another notch?”

Kise jolts at the mere idea. “I can’t I can’t I can’t” he’s chorusing.

“Aw baby don’t say that. You’d feel so good if it were just a little higher.”

“No.”

“Ok then.”

“Ok?”

Kise thinks that he must’ve misheard him. But Aomine is looking down at him as if in concern. He moves some of the hair that’s plastered on Kise’s forehead away, and caresses his cheek before staring at him seriously.

“I’ll just have to suck your orgasm out of you then.”

Aomine is gone. His lips are around Kise in t minus two seconds and Kise is screaming.

If the whole dorm wasn’t awake before they definitely are now.

Kise’s orgasm hits him faster than a freight train, and that fuckign vibrator is still going, and Aomine’s hand are on his balls and his tongue is on his cock and Kise is vaulting up and down with the strength of his orgasm and then all the sensations cease at once.

Kise barely manages to flutter his eyes open long enough to see Aomine’s cum splattered face, to feel the vibrator being dragged out of him, feel himself being lifted off the bed and over to his own.

And then he passes out.

**Author's Note:**

> Basically whenever I feel like practicing my pwp I'm going to dump it into this roommate crockpot of horror - also i can't write smut so you know this is like practice or something ⊂(©෴©)つ
> 
> Requests are a go! So if you want to see my bad attempt at something then I'll try my damnedest


End file.
